Double Booked
by absolutefem
Summary: This is a multi chapter story about Harry/Ginny/Hermione. Warning this story contains lemons! It is set around when Ron and Hermione are taking a break from their marriage so Harry and Ginny both decide how they should use this opportunity. End chapter contains incest.
1. Deciding

**Deciding**

"Dinner was nice tonight dear. We haven't had lasagne in a while." I say to my Gorgeous wife Ginny, it's our anniversary coming up and I'm trying to get into her good books, I mean Im not lying it was a really good lasagne, just normally I try not to comment on her cooking, because she can be a bit touchy. Anyway I have an idea for our anniversary and I'm trying to butter her up so she'll agree.

My idea is to invite Hermione over for dinner by herself (as her and Ron are not attached at the hip) and I want to have a threesome. I mean we've never had one and me and Ginny are quite adventurous in the bedroom and I think she would enjoy it. I somehow managed to get Hermione to agree, I've no idea how, but she said something about being bisexual and wanting a change from Ron; which I understand, he can be a bit heavy-duty sometimes and you can need a break every once in a while. I don't think I'll try to understand how she got him to allow her but I would say, I'm not going to ask because it is another matter entirely.

"Thanks babe." I call back, he can be so sweet sometimes. It's my tell for when he wants something. I'm quite excited it's our anniversary next week and I have a little surprise for that husband of mine. I've asked Hermione round for tea so she can have a threesome with us. She didn't seem to mind and I can see how Ron has been getting on her nerves at the moment. That's partly the reason I choose her and not Cho or Ron, the other part is her and Harry have always had a soft spot for each other and I didn't think she would mind.

I decided on a threesome because we've never done it in all our sexual experimentations and I thought Harry would enjoy it. This is going to be a long week, I can't wait and it's going to be easy to get him to agree - he is up for anything if I ask him on the edge of cumming. I think I'll corner him tomorrow, it's a Friday and we both have the weekend off work.


	2. The perfect weekend

**The perfect weekend**

It's Friday night and I have Ginny all to myself for the entire weekend, I'm going to spend most of it making her extremely happy so she will agree to my little plan. Tonight, I will corner her with the best sex ever and Saturday will be spent in bed sleeping because I want her to be ready and alert when I approach her with the idea on Sunday.

"Hey Gorgeous, you know how we haven't had much time to ourselves lately; well I was thinking if you take off your underwear, I could cook dinner. How does that sound?" I decided on a little speech to present her with.

"Oh babe, that would be perfect but you do know our anniversary isn't until next week." She replies with smirk written all over her face.

"I know, I just want you out of your clothes for the evening."

"What are you planning to do? Kidnap and abuse me maybe." She says as she reaches over and grabs me by the arm. She pulls me close and I can feel her hot breath on my neck, it sends shivers all over my body and I was already hard but this is slightly overwhelming. I crash my lips into hers and she responds with immediate excitement and enthusiasm. She deepens the kiss and I feel her soft tongue enter my mouth, we rage a battle of tongues for a bit until we are almost dying from lack of breath. We just stand there panting, our heads pressed together in exhaustion.

And then she leans over and whispers in the sexiest voice I've ever heard "I hope you're hard because I have a feeling if I don't fuck you within the next 2 seconds I might die" and with a shudder I came then and there feeling ashamed for not waiting it out but Ginny Potter is just too irresistible for words.

"Did you just cum?" I hear in another sexy whisper followed swiftly by a giggle which is a complete turn on.

"Why yes I did and now it's you're turn." And with that I unbutton and pull down her jeans letting her step out of them before I scoop her up and drop her onto our king size bed.

Next I remove her seriously too small t-shirt and wow she truly is gorgeous. I mean I think it every time but it's definitely true. Her double d boobs are just perfect and I feel a little over dressed but I'll get to it later. I lean down to kiss her and in one move she seizes her moment and flips me over, leaving her with the advantage, she unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off then performs the same action on my trousers she laughs this time as she notices the enormous wet patch on my boxers, all I can do is try and look away but I can barely take my eyes off her and her beautiful body.

I reach up and unhook her bra, I remove it and bring my hand around to cup her breasts. I rub my fingers over her nipples and flick them a couple of times when she starts to moan, I lean up to suck them but she stops me, I guess she wants to keep in control as her next action is to pull off my boxers and claim my erection as her own. As she starts to lick and suck at it I can't help but force out a groan. She knows just how to get me and it drives me up the wall knowing her pussy is just there but she has surrendered me to her mouth.

I feel myself shudder for the second time tonight and when she releases me I know I must get my own back. I reach up to her shoulders and force her down onto the bed, she moans excitedly and I capture her pink buds in my mouth, her moans are getting louder and louder as I trail kisses down her stomach and pull down her thong with my teeth, this I receive a moan for also. I tell her to spread her legs as I eat her out. She tastes so sweet, I relish in her juices as more are released then I move onto her clit which I lazily trace circles onto. She moans more and more until she orgasms into my mouth and I love it as I know she has surrendered to me.

She moans "enter me now" and I oblige; lining my dick to her entrance and thrusting into her, she is used to me so is not very tight but it is still pretty stretched around my huge erection. I find a rhythm and she starts responding with her own thrusts until she says to me "hey harry can we have a threesome with Hermione" she picked her moment as I cum at that very second, screaming "YESSSSS!" As she clenches around me I feel my dick explode in her walls and flop down beside her. We lay panting for couple of minutes before crawling into bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

I wake up completely naked in Harry's arms, just the situation I was expecting. I crawl up to his lips and lightly brush mine across the top; then I delve in deeper, I know he's awake when he starts responding. He grabs me and I am surrendered once again to my husband's inadvertent lead in our sex life. After our morning round I lean up to him and ask "Darling, do you remember last night when I asked you a question?"

"No I do not remember such a question but would you care to remind me."

"I asked you if we could have a threesome with Hermione and you screamed yes so I'm assuming that's all sorted then"

"Wait hang on YOU want a threesome with Hermione?"

"Yes I do very much so, I was going to invite her round next week"

"But that's exactly what I was going to do."

"Oh so it really is all settled then"

I snuggle deep into him, I inhale his delicious scent of manliness and open wounds; I find it so fascinating when we know exactly what the other would want. We spend the whole day in bed just relishing the fact we get to have a threesome next week. I am so excited.


	4. The main event

**The main event**

I'm just about to apparate to Harry and Ginny's, I'm excited as I have always wanted a threesome and these are just the right people to do it with. Ron and I are taking a break at the moment and I think it might be the key to saving our marriage but I'm not sure. I've just arrived on the doorstep, as the door opens I am greeted with hugs and smiles from the both of them. Clearly something has happened I am not aware of as I was told by both of them, that the other had no idea. But

oh well, here we go.

We sit down to a nice meal of pasta carbonara and I must say Gin's cooking has improved. "So I'm guessing we all know what I'm here for?"

"Yes and no, we all know about the threesome but there was something else we wanted to ask you Hermione." Harry says to me with a smile directed towards Gin.

"Yes, we know you and Ron are on a break so we were wondering, if all goes well tonight, would you like to join our marriage for a bit. We can decide how long later we just want to know if you're interested."

"Of course I would, that would be just the break I need."

"So I guess everything is settled then." Harry says finalising everything

"Not everything babe, we just want you to be comfortable so we have a few questions to ask you."

Gin says to me and I nod in anticipation. "Ok 1 would you be happy having sex with me or Harry separately."

"Yes" I reply quite excited at the thought.

"2 Do you want to move in?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble." I ask not wanting to be a burden.

"You wouldn't be." Gin says as she lightly brushes my arm. "Last question before we get on with the main event. Do you masturbate?"

"Yes but only when Ron isn't available."

"Good then we are all settled then." Harry says, I guess he is really horny right now. As am I so it's not really a problem.

"Who wants to get seriously fucked?" Harry says and we get up from the table.

We leave the dinner table and enter the roomy bedroom. I kick off my shoes and ask Harry to unzip my dress. He does so and I step out of it; I glance across the room towards Gin, she too, is in her underwear and has her hands on her hips looking like she's about to do business with someone, which in a way she kinda is, if you think about it.

Anyway, Harry has way to many clothes on for my liking. I reach over and start unbuttoning his shirt whilst Gin is working on his trousers. After I take off his shirt, I pull Gin quite close and kiss her, the feelings sending shudders through my body. I can feel Gin's nipples hardening through the thin material of her bra, I unhook it and reach down to suck them, when I feel Harry's tongue on my pussy. Gin is sucking and biting at my neck as Harry eats me out, it's the most sensual experience of my life. Gin now moves to remove my bra and pants and I can feel her nipples rubbing up against my chest. We start to kiss again; Gin obviously wanting more. I ty to kiss back but harry has a magical tongue and I was moaning into Ginny's throat.

Harry moves now and pulls off his boxers, I kneel down and start to suck his 7 inch shaft. As Harry is moaning Gin doesn't bother trying to kiss him and makes a beeline for my clit and starts to lick it whilst fingering my extremely wet pussy. I'm deepthroating Harry's cock but not succeeding very well as Gin has hit my g spot and I'm moaning into Harry's dick. This is probably making it better for him as he comes down my throat.

I come shortly after, so me and Harry decide it was Gin's turn. He picks her up and drops her on the bed, I pull down her thong and get to work on her clit, tracing circles around it with my tongue, this elicits a few moans out of her and Harry crawls up and starts sucking her nipples. The moaning is out of control now and she comes.

Harry enters my arse and I am surprised by its fullness. He starts to pump and I moan as Gin sucks my nipples. She moves off me and grabs a dildo out of her top drawer; she straps it to her pussy and thrusts into me. As her and Harry find matching rhythms I can't help but moan as loud as ever; this spurs Harry on and he goes faster. I come all over the bed and Harry comes to. We switch and now it's Ginny moaning as I enter her arse with the dildo and Harry pushes into her pussy. The moaning is out of control for the second time this evening but it is mostly Harry by now.

I pull out of Gins arse and we all lay panting there for a few minutes. We all snuggle up in bed as I decided earlier to spend the night.


	5. Settling in

**Settling in**

Hermione moved in a couple days ago and we have just had lunch together. Harry is at work but I'm so horny, so I'm trying to seduce Hermione.

"So, I'm your wife now." I say wondering what she'll reply with.

"Oh yeah I guess so. You're horny aren't you?" She says back, I nod

"Me too, you wanna have lesbian sex on the floor?"

"Yeah I like the sound of that, let me just go slip into something more comfortable." I say with a sexy wink; I walk into our bedroom and slip out of my day clothes and put on a robe over my naked body. I hear a knock at the door and a voice saying, "can we swap places I have some new underwear I want you to take off me."

"Er yeah sure I'm done anyway." I hear her mutter thanks and the door opens, we switch so I'm standing outside the door waiting really impatiently. I reach down and start to circle my throbbing clit. I go faster and faster until I'm moaning too loudly and then I come just as Hermione opens the door. She giggles and says "guess you couldn't wait."

We go over to the couch and she sits down expectantly, I remove my robe and she jumps up excitedly. I grab her by the hips and start to kiss her, it's deep and intense; it makes me start to throb again and I can feel my nipples hardening. I reach around her thin frame and unhook her bra, it falls to the floor and I break the kiss to suck her nipples. I suck at them and she starts to moan.

She whispers in my ear, "do you have a vibrator?" I moan at the sexiness of this whisper and mumble a yes into her boobs. I feel the need to go and get it and so detach myself from her. She whimpers at the loss of contact as I walk across the room and enter the bedroom.

I discover Mione has followed me, when I feel her soft lips on my shoulders, so I guess she couldn't wait. I open my sock drawer in my dresser and pull out my vibrator, it is quite big but is nothing compared to Harry's. We jump onto the bed and I pull off Mione's thong; I turn on the vibrator and place it on her clit, then I crawl up to her lips and snog the shit out of her.

She moans into my throat and I start to grind onto her hips, I place my clit onto the other side of the vibrator and I to start moaning. We try to continue kissing but are failing quite dramatically as we are both moaning so loudly.

We come at the same time onto each other but that doesn't stop us. I crawl down to her pussy and lick into her folds, she moans even more when I poke my finger into her soaked slit. I push my finger in and out before adding a second, I hit her g-spot every time; until she comes. She comes down to me and starts to lick my clit, eating out all the wetness and circling my clit.

When I come she grabs the vibrator turns it off and shoves it into my pussy, I moan and she thrusts in and out before inserting the other end into her pussy; we rock backwards and forwards and start to kiss again. We come together and collapse onto the bed in exhaustion.


	6. Teasing Pt 1

**Teasing**

It's been a long day, when I get home I sit straight down into my favourite chair. Shortly after, I am greeted with Hermione who dressed only in her knickers, looks incredibly sexy.

She explains that Ginny decided to spend the night at Luna's. Then she walks towards me and whispers in my ear.

"So, what would u like me to do to you whilst, Ginny is out. Would you like me to play with myself in front of my husband?" All I can do is stifle a mumble as, Hermione has an extremely sexy whisper and I am so turned on that is i all could manage under the circumstances.

Then, Hermione stood in front of me and said, "So take off my knickers then." I felt I had to oblige. As I pull her underwear down, I can see she is almost dripping and I try to urge her to touch herself.

She sits down on the couch opposite, and she pushes her finger inside her slit and starts to circle her clit. After a few moans she reaches over and picks up her vibrator. She pushes the button that is almost throbbing to my vision.

She presses the vibrating object onto her clit and immediately moans louder and louder until she cums. At this point I am struggling to restrain myself but this is our first time together and I am trying not to cum in my underwear.

After putting the vibrator down, Hermione walks towards me. She sits on top of me and she kisses me, she starts to undo the zip on my jeans, I struggle underneath her to regain some dignity, however she holds me too firmly for any wiggle room.

After pulling down my jeans and underwear only enough so that she can see how hard my cock is and I need her to touch me, every ounce of me is yearning for one touch from this beautiful woman on top of me.

Hermione shuffles over my shaft and begins to rock her arse, this is unbearable I pull out of the lip locked kiss and moan. She pushes down in my shoulders and lifts up finally onto my cock, and rides me.

Suddenly, I hear the door open. Ginny must be home early...


	7. Teasing Pt 2

**Teasing**

I hear the faint creak of the stairs and Hermione stops and we fall silent; my heart is pounding, we try to be as quiet as possible because I don't want this to end like this.

The creaking draws to a close and I know Ginny must have retreated to her bed after a long day. Hermione leans over to me and whispers "quietly from now on." She begins to rock again and I struggle to stay quite as quiet as she would have liked.

She cups her hand over my mouth and I can't help but feel even more turned on. I reach for a Breast and play with her nipple, anticipating the moans to follow I pull her hand away from my mouth and start to make out with her, she moans into my mouth and increases her speed.

Before long, I cum and trying to be quiet about it I get up off the chair and lay on top of Hermione on floor.

Now I'm in charge; I take off my shirt and jeans, with my boxers too, by the time I've flung all of my clothing around the lounge I am hard again.

Hermione has also changed position she now has the vibrator on her clit and she's lying on her front, faced down on the carpet, expecting anal, I suppose.

I insert my shaft into her arse and thrust, I can't hold back the moans this time and neither can she.

She came about three times before I unpacked my load. Our moans filling the room and echoing through the walls.

Ginny must be tired if she can't hear the pleasurable noises.


	8. Toy Shop

**Toy shop**

"As I walked into town to buy the weekly shopping I passed a naughty looking shop containing quite a large amount of sexual toys. Which gave me an idea..."

As I recounted the story Hermione had a frustrated and impatient look on her face, one of pure hornyness that screamed at me _shut up Gin we get the picture_ ; so I carried on with the story to spite her.

Suddenly she jumped up of the sofa ran to our room and grabbed every dildo and vibrator she could find.

"Enough Gin get over here right this minute." I got up and walked over to her

"Alright, what's your point?" I said with a smirk.

"We have enough toys to try right here I bought a stash last week from that same shop"

"Oh" the look on my face suming up everything that needed to be said "ri..."

I was about to admit my stupidity when she grabbed me and ripped off all my clothes leaving me cold and horny standing on the floor.

"Come over here and get laid, you." A grin leaping around her features, like an excited jester.

"Why should I?"

"Cos your desperate."

"I am not, you are. So, come and beg." Hermione walked the short distance and I pulled her into a strong embrace. I melted as usual and started ripping off Hermione's clothes whilst feeling her up.

Pulling out of my hold Hermione said, "We better make use of all these toys you have brought me." And she picked up and rabbit toy her and Harry had had fun with a couple of weeks previous.

She shoved one end into my pussy and tapped the button lightly. I immediately started moaning into our kisses and it was worse when she applied maximum pressure to my clit, it was pure heaven and hell at the same time because I could not stop or avoid her devilish ministrations. I came really quickly and decided it was time for revenge. I picked up a harness and forced her to bend over. I drove into her arse with speed and she cried out; as she was moaning I grabbed the rabbit toy and forced it into her slit, this made her moan even louder until she came, and we collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"You were desperate."

Hermione reached for a set of handcuffs and tied me to the bed and blindfolded me. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. She then pressed a vibrator to my clit and left it laying directly on my clit but on the slowest speed. I was begging for more, but she crept up and whispered in my ear.

"If you want it you're going to have to earn it." Then she removed the vibrator and leant back down on top of me and started kissing me really roughly, god I wantedit but I refused to give in to her demands.

She attached the strap on to herself and left it at my entrance, then pushed my hands onto her breasts.

"Mione, please..." I begged. And finally she pushed herself in and started to ride me, she moved her hands to my nipples and I started to moan loudly.

"BANG" Oh Harry was back early from work.

"Hey, ladies." Hermione smirked at him. "Oh, don't stop for me."

"Come here you." Hermione lured him over to the bed with an inviting finger. She started kissing him and undid his jeans. He removed my blindfold and turned me over. Hermione started to thrust into me again and Harry drove his cock into my arse.

I came hard and Hermione seemed to be the only one to still be able to breath.

Our visits to the toy shop were more frequent after this.


	9. Nothing Untouched

**Nothing** **Untouched**

The room was hot and sweaty, Harry and Hermione were naked. The room filled with steam, it cascaded down the walls and made them ooze with want, desire, lust. Hermione's pussy was leaking with wetness, her core burning and untouched. Harry's cock bounced as he stepped into the shower, he brought his wand in with him and placed it on the floor. The water was hot against his skin, it scorched his cock, it was rock hard and weeping, the pre-cum slipped down onto his leg, dripping slowly. Hermione stepped into the shower beside him, she kissed him hard, a forceful rough snog, tongue and all. She pressed her hard nipples to his chest and bent down to his cock. She licked the tip and down to the base, her tongue circling him. She got back up after teasing him enough and made him bend over, she licked his arse and picked his wand up from the floor. She conjured a strap-on from nowhere and drove herself into him, he yelped but she didn't care. She fucked him hard up against the wall of the shower, it was rough for him and she made him cum over and over. She pulled herself out of him and put the strap-on away, she bent down and sucked on his dick, it was still hard and big in her mouth. She pushed him over the edge and his cum spilled down her cheeks and onto her breasts. He licked it off once she was back at eye level with him, his tongue pushed into her breasts and onto her nipples. She cried out and moaned from the pleasure before he left her high and dry standing alone, and horny in the shower. She was unsatisfied, he had had is own fun with her. She turned off the water and walked through the steam towards the bedroom, there Ginny was lying; naked and alone with her pussy on full show. She had her eyes closed and one hand was circling her clit, her cum was spreading onto the bed. Hermione drooled a little, her eyes saw what they needed. She walked over to the bed and started to kiss Ginny's neck, driving her wild with lust. Their lips came together again as Hermione raged at her tongue. She had left warm pink spots all over Ginny's chest, her nipples were perky and upright as she continued to play with her pussy. Hermione reattached the strap-on and thrust herself into Ginny's hole, she gasped and gave in, Hermione was wild with passion and the girls moaned into the night, Harry nowhere to be seen. Hermione lay flat on the bed then, Ginny crept up to her lips and kissed her again, before she kissed down to Hermione's pussy, her aching desire had still not been satisfied and she needed to touched. Ginny circled her tongue around her clit and twisted it suck up all the wetness. She made Hermione moan and gasp before she finally came around Ginny's tongue, the satisfaction was overwhelming her and she just lay still. Ginny came up to her mouth and let her taste herself on her lips. They lay on the bed together exhausted but secretly waiting for Harry to come fuck them. Harry waltzed in moments later, he had a determined look in his eyes and there was no need to question his intrusion. He lay on the bed waiting, Ginny climbed up onto his cock and rode him full out until she came, Harry didn't cum he just waited for Hermione to jump on him, by now Ginny had retrieved the strap-on and was penetrating Harry's arse, Hermione continued to ride him, her breasts bounced up and down whilst she moaned into the air. Harry came hard in her pussy and pulled himself out, Ginny continued to fuck his arse whilst Hermione sucked on his cock, it was his bliss. He was being pleasured without effort, Hermione had to change that. She grabbed the strap-on from his arse and made him suck the cum from it, as the two girls watched and waited, they kissed for him before riding him again, Ginny on his cock and hermione in her arse. There was cum everywhere, lubricating all skin and surfaces. They slid onto each other and off each other, before each girl kissed Harry then each other and went to bed, the lights were left on and they slept naked beneath the sheets.


	10. New Beginnings Pt 1

**New Beginnings**

Ginny and Harry have hatched a plan to mend me and Hermione's relationship; but they haven't told me what it is so I'm waiting in desperate anticipation on their front porch.

"Ron, do you come in." Harry's voiced echoed through my ears and I entered the hallway. I see Hermione, in the corner; she seemed upset about something.

"So, what am I doing here; like actually doing here." I look back at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione ran over to me and hugged me, like she'd seen a ghost. "I'm so, sorry Ron. I need you back."

"What's the matter? Mione. What is it?" She looked distraught. She looked up at me with those big brown beautiful eyes.

"I need you back because I miss you, I realised how much I need you." She sniffed me and hummed into my chest. "I'm glad your back." She mumbled and I brought her closer to me.

* * *

Harry and Ginny explained to me that her and Hermione had been reminiscing on the war and about me and Hermione had just broken down into tears. They said she missed me and needed me back so they set up a date and Invited me round.

They also had an evening planned which sounded like an excellent idea. So I though I'd go along with it for Hermione so she could settle who she wanted to be with.

They thought a foursome would be an great way to introduce Hermione back to me and would be a good way to let out our sexual tension and explore anything we've past wanted to.

Of course me and Ginny were a little on edge about being with one another in that way, but we've actually always wanted to see what could happen and with our respective partners it would be fine.


	11. New Beginnings Pt 2

**New Beginnings**

We all end up in the bedroom. I'm glad he's back. I'm not really sure what we're doing but everyone has started stripping and I've been blindfolded, strapped to the bed and stripped out of my clothes.

"Hermione; we have decided to have a foursome so you can decide if you want to go home with Ron or not. And Its just a bit of fun I wanted to try out." I think it was Harry's voice that came out of the dark but I seemed excited for our little exploration.

Suddenly my blindfold was removed and Ginny said. "Take your pick." I shrugged so Ginny jumped on me and we started furiously making out, I could feel her nipples hardening against my own and she started to kiss down my body; stopping to suck on my tits. I was moaning now, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron and Harry making out; it was sexy to watch the boys like that and I enjoyed it.

By this time, Ginny had got down to my slit and started to lick and suck at my clit. Harry and Ron jumped on the bed and started to fuck each other up the arse, Harry's first and he was stroking his dick, the moaning was getting extremely loud and we all came around each other.

Ron came over to me and stuck his cock straight into my soaking cunt, and pumped me full of cum. Harry was doing the same to Ginny and we were all kissing each other on every part.

Harry started to suck on my nipples and Ginny came and sat on my face, I ate her out and she rocked against me until she came, dripping cum all over my face. Meanwhile Ron was sucking Harry off and he came hard, making him moan against my boobs.

It was Ginny's turn now and she laid down on the bed; Harry started to fuck her and I grabbed a dildo from a draw, I was fucking her in the arse and she was sucking on Ron's dick until he came in her mouth. Then Ron moved and started to fuck me up the arse making me cum and moan. Ginny came then Harry came last.

Harry and Ron swapped places and I was fucking Harry and he was fucking Ron who was very roughly fucking Ginny, they were making out and when Harry came I moved and started to suck him off; leaving Ron and Ginny on the bed. Ron was sucking at Ginny's tits so I laid next to her and started to kiss her, whilst Harry fucked me.

Me and Harry decided to move into the lounge and I rode him out on the sofa, whilst Ron and Ginny fucked each other; in the bedroom. I was riding Harry hard and he was grabbing at my tits. Meanwhile Ron was being ridden by Ginny who was furiously making out with him.

We re-entered the bedroom and I tapped Ron on the shoulder making him turn around and he picked me up bridal style, and took me to the sofa, in the lounge. Ginny was fucking Harry in the arse and stroking his dick with her hands. Ron put me down and I kissed him deeply; glad to have him back.

He arse fucked me and pumped me to the brim again and again. He sucked my boobs and I sucked him off. Somehow we ended up in a 69 on the floor; I was deep-throating his cock and he was eating out my soaking wet pussy. I came screaming his name and decided he was more than welcome to take me home, stark naked.

We re-joined the bedroom scene; and Ginny leapt back onto Ron, Harry started fucking my arse and Ron in my cunt whilst Ginny made out with him and me. She was really going for it.

After we had all cum for the final time; Ron picked me up and disapperated us home, and we had several hours more fun. We left Harry and Ginny alone to their own devices.


End file.
